


Moment

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Two people in love finding time to be together





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine. 

 

AN: Randomly came into my head. Unbeated.

 

The room was bathed in candlelight and the light of the fireplace burning in the fireplace.

 

Outside the rain poured down steadily but inside the luxurious apartment both men were oblivious to it.

 

They were in their own special world and neither would have it any other way.

 

Outside the apartment walls Magnus was the high warlock of Brooklyn, but a mere Downworlder in the eyes of a majority of Shadowhunters.

 

But to Alec he was an amazing man, so giving to those he cared for, for so long he'd been afraid to love due to having his heart broken in the past.

 

But Alec had made him want to take the chance and he in turn was making Alec a better man.

 

For so long Alec had his hidden true self, had been repressed, Magnus was showing him how to truly live.

 

Alec sighed happily as Magnus embraced him, pulling him firmly against his wiry body and his lips kissed Alec's neck.

 

It had been a rough few months as the war with Valentine had been raging, betrayal all around them, and Jace was gone.

 

But Jace had finally been rescued and was safe with them once again, and they were helping him to heal.

 

Alec and Magnus had learned to enjoy any time they could get together, the shift from friends to lovers had been slow but worth it.

 

Magnus backed Alec to the bed and he fell onto it, Magnus slowly got on top of him.

 

"I love you, Magnus."

 

Magnus's dark eyes lit up in tenderness, "And I you, Alec Lightwood."

 

And as they loved each other the rain continued to pour outside and beat gently against the building.

 

***

AN2: Got a prompt idea in my head. I can't remember which episode but Maryse told Izzy that when she was younger she'd been a rule breaker. Of course we'd find out later she'd been a member of the circle.

 

But what if she'd broken other rules and had a one night stand with Magnus or a relationship with him that ended badly and that's a big reason why she didn't want Alec around him.

 

Hopefully someone can do something with this prompt, feel free to post it on other sites, but please give me the credit for it.


End file.
